Hope
by PetiteSkylark
Summary: "That boy is lost cause." "He's hopeless" The people always repeated this line, drilled it into their next leader's head. In a society of pacifists, a violent fighter like Hibari Kyoya was outcast and looked down on. And yet the Decimo reached out his hands to the Hopeless. Rated T for swearing. One-shot


**Hey guys, here I am again. I wrote this for a test thingy I had to do, so don't diss me QUQ ****'sides, its only a one-shot :)**

**I'm around halfway (?) through chapter 10 of CE, and I'll post chapter 1 of Cruel Clocks soon. (THIS...is what I get for doing more than 1 ongoing fic at the same time... = =)**

**Oh well, too late...**

**Message to Exile Wrath: I managed to extend it! Although it's 70 words less, but hey, I went from 821 words to 1730 words... =w=...I hope you like this...**

**I now present you to;**

* * *

**Hope**

A raven-haired teen around the age of 16 sat on the tatami formally, somewhat listening to his father Hibari Makoto, a strict looking man who had returned from yet another business trip overseas, blabbering nonsense at him.

"You imbecile, after all I've done for you, what do you repay me back with? Nothing! I hope you got that into that thick skull of yours, hopeless brat." The man threw a kick at the teen's stomach before storming away.

The teen's name was Hibari Kyoya, and being the only heir to the Hibari family, he had been groomed to take over the family business since he was born.

Things didn't turn out well, however. Somehow, in the society of pacifists, the teen became a violent fighter.

"That boy is lost cause", "He's hopeless" they say, but what's the point in those words? They can't change what's already occurred with those measly statements. That said, from hearing such words over and over again got the boy to accept who people think he is; hopeless.

_**~Flashback~**_

A 9 year old boy was walking down the streets with his mother, a woman who looked like she was in her late thirties.

It was Hibari Kyoya's birthday and Hibari Kasumi took him out of the house to have some fun.

"Okaa-san, what's your favourite food?"

The woman thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, Kyou-kun, anything Japanese I guess! And I'm guessing yours is hamburgers?" The little boy blushed before nodding a little, "Then how about we go get some?" Hearing this, Kyoya beamed, a bright smile glued on his face. Kasumi giggled and led the way.

However, a few minutes later, the two were surrounded by men in black suits. Kasumi held her son closely, trying to protect him from any harm as she spoke in a cold voice. "Who are you and what do you want"

Kyoya's eyes widened, he had never heard his mother speak like that, what's happening? The leader of the group laughed, "We are the *Hakyokai yakuza, and we want you and your son dead."

Everything after that was a blur. Kyoya remembered being pushed away by his mother and being told to escape. Being the obedient child he is, the young skylark did so and hid in the alleyway where he could still see what was going on.

What happened next probably gave the young boy a trauma. His mother was shot many times; in the head, stomach, arms, legs and heart. Screams from bystanders did not help either, and by the time the police came, it was too late.

It was 2 weeks after that when Hibari Kasumi's funeral was held. Kyoya's father didn't come, but then again, he wasn't there for his own son's birthday either. This was when the child's anger towards his father started to develop.

Ever since the funeral, Kyoya skipped all his lessons. Instead, he trained. In the beginning, he could only learn through books, but one day, he met a man who looked strikingly like himself.

"Hello there." Kyoya looked up from the martial arts book he was reading. The boy had escaped from his tutors and had come to the park and found a shady tree to read under.

"Who are you." The emotions the boy once had was slowly, but surely disappearing, as he spoke in a monotone and mature voice not even middle schoolers would have.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Fon, your cousin from your mother's side." Fon was, an older version of Kyoya, probably around 17, except that the older male had a long braid and had dark brown eyes.

"Oh…"

The older male observed his cousin, who was fidgeting, and then noticed the book in his hands. "Are you interested in martial arts?" A small nod. "….would you like me to teach you?"

_**~11 months later~**_

"You little ungrateful brat! Not only do you skip your lessons, but you also learn how to fight from that bastard child?!" Makoto punched his son. "How dare you learn how to fight when the business is against fighting?!"

Says the one who's beating up their own child. "I forbid you to meet up with your mother's bastard child! You hear me?!" Kyoya's eyes widened, Fon was his…half-brother? Makoto snickered "Oh, so he didn't tell you? That's right, he's the child that bitch had with another man!"

That was the last straw. Kyoya took out his tonfas and blocked his _father's _punch. "…you…don't you _dare _insult Okaa-san or Fon-san…" The young child was beyond angry, he was downright pissed, how _dare _he insult his_ family_.

The 9 year old threw a hit at his so called 'father', knocking him out, before running out of the house and to the park.

The next day, Fon arrived and found Kyoya scrunched into a ball. "Kyoya-kun?"

Said boy looked up, relieved to his he cousin—no, brother. "I-is it true that you're my…half-brother?"

Fon's eyes widened before returning to normal. "So you found out?" A small nod. "Are you angry at me?" Kyoya shook his head "…thank you…." A moment of silence passed. "…I only have one more month left in Japan. Shall we start training?"

_**~End of flashback~**_

When he decided to get revenge, the boy was only 9, he didn't realise the consequences, and he didn't know or understand the feeling of being neglected, as he was loved by the people around him.

But that day, a week after the whole yakuza group was murdered by the 10 year old, he understood. It was too late though, he couldn't just go back to the past.

This was the path he had chosen, this was the sacrifice he had to make.

Even now, 6 years later, he was still on the same path.

Hibari Kyoya was no longer naïve like before, he welcomed his future with open hands, after all he's been through, there's no way he'll just turn around, hoping for his life to return to normal.

Now, the 16 year old was known as the scariest and strongest person in all of Namimori. But he no longer had a goal to follow, a reason to live; he just trained, aiming to get stronger.

He harmed and punished people without hesitation, after all, this was the path he had chosen, to be a bloodthirsty monster.

That weakness of loving his family was what caused his downfall, and now, he could no longer love, he didn't know how to love, he had forgotten the feeling of having a family long ago.

He hated weak people; they reminded him of his younger self; his younger, helpless self.

Up to a year or 2 ago, his younger self haunted him, and Hibari had tried to get rid of him by causing harm to other people.

He had chosen this fate, the fate of being forever alone.

Maybe this was his punishment? Punishment for taking so many lives…punishment for being a selfish brat.

But one day, a speck of hope regained in the teen.

Hibari's emotions, the emotions that he had locked away, the emotions that he had thought he thrown away slipped out, all because of a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Said boy was, as Hibari would say, a herbivore, but that said, the boy still had that aura that drew people to him; it was like an addicting drug.

Tsunayoshi gave him hope; hope to have a family again. But he hesitated, he didn't fully trust him at first, he thought that the friendly personality was just a façade, and that he, like everyone else, would abandon him, throw him away like trash.

This scared the prefect, he didn't want the same thing to happen to him again, so he ignored Tsunayoshi, tried to keep the innocent teen away from himself.

Hibari hated himself, hated himself for being so herbivorous, for having such emotions. In truth, he had wanted to accept the boy; he yearned to have a family again. But he stopped himself from doing so.

A part of him knew he wasn't faking it, knew that it wasn't a façade, but he was scared. _The_ Hibari Kyoya was scared that he'll hurt him. How ironic was that? The strongest person in Namimori was _scared_, scared that he'll be abandoned, scared that he'll hurt the people that may just change his life.

The trip to the future also affected him greatly.

He grieved at the fact that even his future self could not protect the one that was now dearest to him from dying.

He grieved at the fact that during Tsunayoshi's fight with Byakuran, that he couldn't do anything, that he had become his past, helpless self again.

Then one day, a few weeks after returning from the future, Hibari was hit by the ten-year bazooka.

Pink smoke appeared, swallowing the raven haired teen.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a large sakura tree, and sitting next to him was none other than the future Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was wearing a dark orange yukata.

No one spoke, Hibari just stared at the man sitting next to him, lost for words, until the brunette broke the silence. "Sakura trees are so beautiful aren't they?" Tsunayoshi was smiling, but his gaze was still rested upon the tree. "When the petals fall down, it's as if their dancing."

Hibari continued to stare, puzzled at his boss's words. "You know Kyoya, sakura trees remind me of you. Graceful but lonely."

This time, the brunette turned his gaze towards his younger Cloud guardian, before pulling the teen into a heart-warming embrace.

The prefect froze, uncertain on how to respond to the sudden action.

It was then that the Vongola Decimo muttered softly to the teen. Just as Tsunayoshi pulled back and smiled, smoke appeared again, returning Hibari to his timeline.

That night, Hibari Kyoya cried for the first time in 7 years. The salty tears flowing out of his steel blue eyes, trailing down his pale skin.

The next day, when Sawada Tsunayoshi greeted him once again, he did something that shocked the petite brunette.

Instead of ignoring the younger teen, Hibari smiled heart-warmingly, and said "Arigatou." But Tsunayoshi's gape quickly disappeared. Instead, he brought out an understanding smile before running off to class at the sound of the bell.

"_You don't have to hold back anymore, we are, and always will your family."_

* * *

***Hakyokai= Leaf Association (Got inspired by Momokyokai which is Peach Association) XDDD**

**If you didn't read the message to Exile-san, this is the extended version of the fic. If anyone wants to read the original version, review and I'll post it :)**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
